Drag systems are incorporated in fishing reels to provide an adjustable clutch type connection between the line take-up and dispensing spool or spindle of the reel and the drive mechanism which rotates the spool or spindle. Such drag systems permit the fisherman to regulate the amount of force which he may exert upon the line, and consequently upon the catch at the other end, for the purpose of maintaining the desired tension on the line and thereby enhancing the probability of landing the catch.
One type of drag mechanism, the type to which the invention relates, is illustrated in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,264. In this prior art reel, frictional braking force was applied to the front and rear faces of the drive gear through a mechanism which is supported by the drive shaft of the reel connected to the crank handle.
With reference to FIG. 4 of the aforesaid patent, reproduced herein as FIG. 3 under the label "Prior Art", rotation of the star drag handle 99, squeezes the drive gear 80 between flanges 81a and 92 which rotates with the reel crank handle drive shaft 81, thereby tending to lock the gear 80 to the crank shaft 81.
The problem with the prior art mechanisms typical of that disclosed in FIG. 3 is that they have proved to be inadequate to deal with the forces involved in the operation of the reel and the heat generated by braking action. Specifically, the braking force capable of being applied to the line retrieval mechanism was either incapable of holding the line, was uneven resulting in an unpleasant motion of the reel, or the drag system would heat up resulting in the loss of braking force and even a bum-out of the drag system.
Attempts were made to improve braking effectiveness of these prior art systems by increasing the diameter of the clutch elements that make up the brake, but the clutch washers required to effectively accomplish this end were too large to fit in the space available.
The invention here disclosed eliminates the above-mentioned problems by greatly increasing the effective braking area of the described prior art drag systems and, importantly, accomplishes this end with a minimum of additional hardware and in a minimum of space. As a consequence, braking action is smoother, particularly when high braking forces are required and the heat generated is more quickly dissipated avoiding overheating of the clutch assembly of the drag system.